Douleurs de croissance
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot qui se situe juste avant la saison 3. Adamaï fait face à un énorme imprévu.
1. Douleurs de croissance

Disclaimer : no copyright infringement intended (j'ai envie de le dire en anglais).

 _Douleurs de croissance_

Adamaï avait remarqué les douleurs dans les jambes depuis un moment mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux jours qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Depuis son réveil, chacun de ses muscles était douloureux, comme s'il avait été roué de coups de marteau.

Il se trouvait alors dans une des cachettes secrètes d'Oropo, d'où ils attendaient les futurs nouveaux dieux que celui-ci recrutait. Après avoir longuement hésité, il décida de demander conseil à Dame Echo. Après tout, étant une éniripsa, elle savait sûrement de quoi il retournait.

\- Tu as quelque chose pour soulager les crises de croissance ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il arrive que les dragons grandissent par paliers, expliqua-t-il. Un matin on se réveille, on a mal partout et la douleur continue pendant une à quatre semaines. Quand ça s'arrête, on a fini de grandir pour le moment.

\- Eh bien… tu m'apprends quelque chose !

Elle l'examina. Il semblait toujours aussi petit mais son organisme présentait une activité inquiétante. Ses cellules internes étaient en train de se multiplier et ce n'était pas le symptôme d'une maladie, elle avait déjà vu assez de malades pour le savoir. Il semblait avoir un de ces emballements physiques qu'ont parfois les adolescents, en dix fois plus intense.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis prise au dépourvu, regretta Echo. J'aurais pensé que tu en savais plus que moi sur la croissance des dragons.

\- En général, quand un dragon a une crise de croissance, il ou elle s'arrange toujours pour la passer avec son frère ou sa sœur éliatrope. Comme ça, on partage à la fois la croissance et la douleur et…

Adamaï s'interrompit et fit la grimace. Il avait l'impression que son squelette était en train de s'étirer. Echo s'inquiéta :

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller te coucher ?

-Oui ! avoua Adamaï. Ça ira mieux dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ça n'allait pas mieux. Le petit dragon avait toujours aussi mal et il ne savait pas quand cela s'arrêterait. En outre, son estomac gargouillait de faim.

 _Quel chanceux, ce Yugo !_ pensa-t-il soudain. _Etant donné que je suis loin de lui, il ne ressent pas la douleur de cette crise de croissance. Il est probablement en train de s'amuser, tranquille_. _Si seulement il n'avait pas trahi tout ce qui compte pour moi. On serait dans la même chambre en ce moment. On aurait mal ensemble. Ensuite, on se mesurerait contre le linteau de porte où Alibert note sa taille tous les ans depuis qu'il l'a adopté. On comparerait le nombre de centimètres qu'on aurait pris et on en rirait. Oh, tant pis, je n'ai plus besoin de lui._

Adamaï s'efforça de dormir. Echo lui fit boire un antidouleur qui le soulagea à peine. Il passa une nuit pénible et constata le lendemain qu'Oropo était revenu avec une petite osamodas qui devait avoir huit ans tout au plus. Echo le mit au courant de la situation et Oropo se montra très intéressé.

\- Si je comprends bien, résuma-t-il tandis qu'Echo quittait la pièce avec la petite osamodas, tu vas grandir pendant les prochaines semaines tandis que Yugo va rester un enfant si tu restes loin de lui.

\- C'est cela, souffla Adamaï.

En s'étirant, il remarqua qu'il arrivait à toucher les deux bouts de sa paillasse, ce qui n'était pas arrivé avant. C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant.

\- Et quand vous allez vous retrouver, est-ce qu'il va rattraper ce retard de croissance ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le petit dragon. C'est pour cela que les jeunes dragons et leurs frères éliatropes restent toujours ensemble à l'adolescence : pour mieux supporter la douleur si une crise a lieu. Tu veux bien m'envoyer Echo, s'il te plait ? J'aurais besoin d'un autre antidouleur.

Oropo acquiesça. Echo arriva, lui fit avaler une autre potion et resta songeuse. Comme la plupart des éniripsas, elle avait l'habitude des maladies et de la souffrance physique. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil de toute sa vie.

\- Il faudrait peut-être le réunir avec son frère pendant quelques jours, suggéra-t-elle. Je n'aime pas le tour que ça prend.

-Tu n'y penses pas ? s'exclama Oropo. Voyons, s'il se rapproche de Yugo, celui-ci va forcément se mettre à grandir, lui aussi ! Il faut qu'il reste un gamin prépubère, comme ça il sera plus facile à battre le moment venu !

Adamaï fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Quelques mois auparavant, Yugo lui avait parlé de ses sentiments secrets pour Amalia. Il avait aussi avoué qu'il considérait son amour pour elle comme impossible étant donné qu'il avait toujours l'air d'un enfant. Yugo n'avait rien ajouté de plus mais Adamaï savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Vingt ans, c'est l'âge auquel les filles ont les hormones qui bouillonnent. Même si Amalia partageait les sentiments de Yugo, il y avait au moins un domaine dans lequel cela ne marcherait pas. Quelle fille de vingt ans aurait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un qui a l'air d'en avoir onze ?

Adamaï n'avait jamais oublié la gêne de Yugo et son expression intimidée quand il lui avait avoué ce secret. Il avait alors souhaité avoir une crise de croissance tout de suite pour en faire profiter son frère et lui permettre d'avoir une chance avec Amalia. Malheureusement, ce genre de choses ne se commandait pas.

C'était dommage pour Yugo. En même temps, est-ce qu'il méritait maintenant de ressembler à un adulte ? Après la façon dont il lui avait pris les dofus éliatropes, Adamaï n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance, pas plus qu'à Amalia ou aux autres. Le priver de quelques centimètres représentait peut-être une punition un peu mesquine mais Adamaï n'était plus à cela près.

\- Je vais attendre, marmonna-t-il. J'ai faim, c'est normal ?

\- Il va avoir besoin de manger comme quatre, constata Dame Echo.

Adamaï se prit la tête entre les mains. Non seulement il avait faim mais en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la blanquette d'Alibert, le papa adoptif de Yugo. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appréciée à l'époque où il habitait chez lui, c'était la présence d'Alibert. Celui-ci avait beau être débordé de travail, il parvenait quand même à apporter une touche spéciale de tendresse et de chaleur humaine à chaque déjeuner et à chaque dîner. Il avait même pris l'habitude de le _border_ dans son lit tous les soirs, après qu'ils aient réussi à mettre Chibi et Grougal au lit, et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. On se sentait aimé chez lui.

 _Non, si je suis brouillé avec Yugo, alors je suis brouillé avec son père aussi. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais…_

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Adamaï ne fit rien à part manger et rester prostré sur son lit. De temps en temps, Echo passait lui administrer des antidouleurs et le forçait à se lever pour qu'il marche. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne et l'inaction l'accablait.

On entendait parfois du bruit. A un moment, Adamaï entendit un type qui voulait savoir s'il y aurait de la place pour ranger ses slips. Il supposa qu'il avait de la fièvre et cela l'inquiéta. D'ailleurs, même sa propre voix avait maintenant un son étrange.

\- Il est en train de muer, constata Echo lors de la visite d'Oropo. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il devient plus fort ?

\- Il va devenir insupportable.

En effet, les hormones ne tardèrent pas à se déchaîner dans le corps d'Adamaï. On ne pouvait plus lui adresser la parole sans qu'il pique une crise de colère ou se mette à pleurer. Il manqua de peu de brûler Echo lors d'une de ses visites et elle décida prudemment d'écourter ses visites. Adamaï se trouva presque seul.

Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Par moments, il se croyait encore à l'île d'Oma avec Grougal et parfois, il se voyait baby-sitter le petit Grougal et Chibi avec Alibert. Mais le souvenir qui revenait le plus souvent était celui de la trahison de son frère.

 _Les dragons et les éliatropes sont censés s'aimer, être proches et toujours veiller sur les dofus. Tu étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi mais au lieu de m'écouter et de coopérer avec moi, tu m'as_ attaqué _alors que Dame Echo m'avait simplement convaincu avec des mots. Tu m'as accusé de ne pas me soucier de Tristepin alors que tu savais très bien que c'était mon ami, que je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive malheur. Ensuite, tu as fait comme si c'était moi qui m'étais mal conduit. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?_

Les souvenirs revenaient en rafale. Sous l'effet de la solitude et du choc hormonal, ils se déformaient de plus en plus dans l'esprit du pauvre Adamaï. Une partie de lui lui disait que Yugo était son frère de dofus, son âme sœur, son meilleur ami et qu'il lui était impossible de rester brouiller avec son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, ses pensées s'enflammaient et il finissait toujours par se dire que si Yugo l'avait agressé et trahi, lui, son âme sœur et son frère de dofus, alors il était impossible de lui pardonner.

Et puis, les douleurs de croissance s'effacèrent peu à peu. Un matin, Adamaï constata que son lit était devenu beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Il parvint à se lever, à marcher. Le sol semblait tellement loin de sa tête que c'en était déstabilisant.

Un cri de surprise lui fit tourner la tête. Dame Echo venait d'entrer et le regardait avec stupéfaction. Il lui demanda combien de temps avait duré la crise. Elle répondit qu'il était resté couché trois semaines et demi, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

\- Regarde comme tu es beau ! ajouta-t-elle en le guidant vers un miroir qui reposait dans un coin.

Adamaï se vit en pied pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines. Il arrivait à peine à se reconnaître. Il était trois fois plus grand qu'avant et son corps de bébé avait complètement disparu.

 _Si j'avais passé ces quatre semaines avec Yugo, il aurait l'air d'avoir quinze ans maintenant… oh, après tout, il l'a bien mérité._

\- On en est où du plan ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme.

\- Oropo va avoir besoin de nous deux. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Goultard.

\- Goultard a accepté de nous aider ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, regretta la dame. C'est dommage, mais on ne va pas lui demander son avis.

Echo s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de la part du dragon. Elle resta stupéfaite quand celui-ci piqua un fou rire incontrôlable. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il avait perdu la raison.

\- Parfait ! éructa enfin Adamaï quand il se fut un peu calmé. Excellente idée, de se servir de Goultard contre la confrérie. On commence quand ?

Echo répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien et quitta la pièce. Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait profondément perturbée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû insister pour qu'Adamaï retrouve son frère pendant ces quelques semaines, après tout. Peut-être que cette crise de croissance en solitaire avait altéré son esprit. Pendant quelques instants, il y avait eu quelque chose de presque démoniaque dans l'expression du dragon.

 _Peut-être que ce ne sont pas nous, les gentils, après tout…_

 _La fin !_


	2. L'île

Ce chapitre se déroule juste après la saison 3. L'idée vient plus ou moins de Umbrella6661. Bonne lecture.

 _L'île  
_

Yugo ne se souvint pas de ce qui s'était passé juste après l'Inglorium. Il savait qu'Echo les avait tous sauvés, il savait qu'elle et Oropo étaient morts, et ensuite ? Ensuite, il y avait eu un gros blanc. Peut-être qu'à un moment le bébé s'était mis à pleurer, peut-être que Pinpin s'était écrié : « hé mais je suis déjà venu ici ! » mais ça, il n'en était pas certain.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé sur quelque chose de froid et d'humide. L'air sentait la mer et en se redressant, il constata qu'il se trouvait sur une plage déserte, à la tombée de la nuit. Le vent fraîchissait et la mer se faisait houleuse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rester ici.

Yugo tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Amalia gisait non loin de lui. Il se précipita et vit qu'elle respirait doucement.

\- Amalia ? demanda-t-il en la secouant. Réveille-toi !

Quand Yugo était petit, son père lui avait lu une histoire qu'il parlait d'une princesse réveillée par le baiser d'un prince. Il avait trouvé ça joli à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait complètement stupide. Embrasser quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre sans son autorisation, c'était carrément ignoble ! Du reste, sa princesse ouvrait les yeux.

\- Yugo… murmura-t-elle. On est où ?

\- Ça, je sais pas encore.

La plage était déserte à part quelques mouettes qui volaient plus loin. On ne voyait aucun bateau au loin et aucun signe de vie. C'était vraiment déroutant.

\- Tu crois que les autres sont là ici ? demanda Amalia. Ohé ! Quelqu'un ? Il y a une princesse qui a besoin d'aide ici !

Yugo sauta dans un portail et fit le tour de la plage. Au troisième portail, il aperçut une tache bleue et blanche qui se tenait plus loin, sur un rocher. Impatient, il se précipita et reconnut Adamaï qui fixait la mer sans bouger, le regard perdu. Le dragon réagit à peine quand son frère éliatrope le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ad ! cria l'éliatrope. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

\- Non, répondit Adamaï sans détacher son regard de l'océan.

\- Tu viens ? On va les chercher !

\- Yugo, pourquoi tu crois qu'on nous a envoyés ici ?

 _On_ , c'était les dieux, évidemment. La place de la Confrérie n'étant pas dans l'Inglorium, les dieux s'étaient débarrassés d'eux en les envoyant au loin et en effaçant leurs souvenirs au passage. Yugo regarda mieux autour de lui. Il reconnaissait ces arbres et cette plage. C'était là qu'il s'était échoué avec ses amis, c'était là qu'il avait rencontré son frère pour la première fois…

\- On est sur l'île d'Oma ! réalisa-t-il.

\- Oui, et tu sais pourquoi ? On nous a envoyé ici parce que cet endroit a un sens _spécial_ pour nous deux. Autrement dit, on est tous seuls.

\- Plus Amalia.

Adamaï tressaillit.

\- Elle est là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus loin, sur la plage. On la rejoint ?

\- Alors ça doit être elle qui a un sens spécial pour toi, supposa-t-il.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Adamaï tourna la tête. Il pouvait voir Amalia qui avançait à grands pas vers eux en pestant contre la pluie, le sable ou on ne savait quoi encore. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. En fait, il n'avait envie de parler à _personne_. Il réalisait maintenant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait : il avait tué Tristepin, même si sa mort n'avait été que momentanée, et il avait aidé activement quelqu'un qui avait manqué de détruire le monde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

\- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, dit-il assez fort pour qu'Amalia, à présent à quelques pas d'eux, l'entende.

\- Ah, non ! s'écria la princesse. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il ne va pas tarder à se mettre à pleuvoir et il fait froid ! Comme on est chez toi, c'est toi notre hôte alors tu vas nous trouver à manger et un endroit où dormir !

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Amalia pour se comporter encore comme une princesse dans des moments pareils. Adamaï jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait à Yugo, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- On peut aller dormir dans ta grotte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment, grogna le dragon. Allez-y tous seuls. Moi, je reste ici.

\- Viens, Amalia. On lui racontera demain, pour Alibert.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et entraîna avec lui Amalia. Les deux amis prirent un chemin parmi les arbres. A peine avaient-ils faits quelques pas qu'une voix familière s'élevait derrière eux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alibert ?

Yugo tourna la tête et constata que son frère les avait suivis et que pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, il avait l'air _inquiet_. Jubilant intérieurement, il répondit :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille !

\- Alibert est mon père à moi aussi ! rétorqua le dragon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Yugo se tourna vers Amalia et cligna discrètement de l'œil. Ensuite, il annonça :

\- Il m'a demandé de te donner de ses nouvelles dès que je t'aurai retrouvé. Chibi et Grougal aussi, d'ailleurs, et…

\- Oui, oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'impatienta Adamaï. Il est malade ?

\- Tu lui raconteras ça quand on sera au chaud, suggéra Amalia.

\- Il peut nous raconter ça en chemin ! protesta le dragon tandis que tous trois avançaient en direction de la grotte. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Yugo prit bien son temps avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, il y a une famille d'Osamodas qui se sont installés dans le voisinage. Au début, tout allait bien. Et puis, papa Alibert a compris qu'ils sont tous végétariens, alors il a décidé d'ajouter des options sans viande sur la carte de l'auberge. Ça fait un moment qu'il tâtonne pour inventer une blanquette végétarienne, tu comprends ? Toi, tu la ferais avec des marrons ou des champignons pour remplacer la viande ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Marrons ou champignons ?

\- Tu me parles d'une recette de blanquette ? s'étouffa le dragon. Je croyais que c'était important !

\- Pour Papa Alibert, la blanquette, c'est sacré !

Amalia n'arrivait pas à se retenir de pouffer de rire tandis qu'Adamaï fulminait, furieux de s'être laissé avoir. Et soudain, à la surprise générale, il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Si le pire qui peut lui arriver c'est se tromper dans une recette, alors il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a ! maugréa-t-il. Ils vont bien ?

\- Les enfants ont commencé à apprendre à lire, répondit Yugo. Tu leur manque, frérot.

\- Tu leur diras qu'ils me manquent à moi aussi.

\- Tu leur diras toi-même.

\- Non, je reste ici, rétorqua Adamaï.

\- Tout seul ? Tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- Prenez ma chambre, je dormirai ailleurs.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur de la grotte. Adamaï guida ses deux amis jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une pièce creusée dans la roche. Plusieurs couvertures s'empilaient dans un coin, de vieux livres reposaient sur une étagère et des dessins d'enfant à la suie ornaient les murs. Yugo se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu la chambre de son frère avant. Déjà, Amalia testait la consistance du tas de paille qui allait leur servir de matelas.

\- Ça ira ! déclara-t-elle. Yugo, tu viens ?

Yugo regarda derrière lui et vit qu'Adamaï était déjà parti. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Amalia, le cœur battant. C'était sûrement le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour parler, pour qu'ils évoquent encore leurs sentiments et l'impossibilité de construire quoi que ce soit avec. Il n'allait pas y échapper.

\- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un des fruits qu'ils avaient grappillés sur le chemin. T'as faim ?

Ils avaient faim, en effet. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, après quoi Amalia demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

\- Et c'est vrai, cette histoire de blanquette végétarienne ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, avoua Yugo. Si tu voyais mon père quand il essaie d'inventer une recette, il en fait toujours des tonnes !

\- Profite bien de ton père, Yugo. Le mien ne va pas bien.

Il y eut un silence gêné. L'éliatrope n'osait plus regarder les yeux de son amie. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire :

\- Désolé. Je ne pensais plus…

\- Tu pensais plus que j'avais un père, c'est ça ? explosa Amalia. _C'est vrai, elle m'en laisse jamais en placer une, cette_ princesse _! Elle est tellement égoïste et elle se soucie même pas de la détresse des autres !_ Eh bien, voilà, j'ai un père et je me fais du souci pour lui ! Et quand il sera parti, je vais devoir supporter Armand et sa manipulatrice de femme toute seule, sans jamais me plaindre parce qu'une princesse doit toujours placer le bien de son peuple avant elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela. Yugo hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait complètement perdu.

\- Je voulais pas te faire mal, tu sais, dit-il.

\- Trop tard.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as fait mal ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'ai proposé de parler de… de nous deux et au lieu de ça, t'es allée te laisser embrasser par le premier venu !

\- Ce n'était PAS le premier venu ! cria presque Amalia.

Ce fut au tour de Yugo de se sentir au bord des larmes.

\- Ah oui, je sais, murmura-t-il. C'était moi en version améliorée, avec des années d'expérience et un corps d'adulte. Tout ce que je ne pourrai pas te donner.

\- Non, rétorqua Amalia. Lui, c'était toi en version égoïste et manipulatrice. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Elle passa un bras autour de son dos et lui sourit. Pendant un instant, le cœur de Yugo se réchauffa. Il pensa que même si leur amour était impossible, ils s'étaient au moins retrouvés.

\- Il n'avait pas tort sur tout, tu sais, avoua enfin le jeune éliatrope. J'ai quand même fait des choses assez nulles.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, l'assura la princesse. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il esquiva le baiser juste à temps. Il réalisait que d'une certaine façon, il était piégé. Seul dans une pièce minuscule avec une princesse qui voulait l'embrasser. Et le pire, c'était qu'il _voulait_ ce baiser.

\- C'est vraiment moi que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, perdu. C'est ton dernier mot ?

\- Tu es le seul homme qui compte pour moi ! l'assura-t-elle.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu détestes déjà ça quand on t'appelle « princesse bouftou » ! Est-ce que tu supporteras qu'on t'appelle « princesse pédophile » ?

L'argument fit mouche. Amalia tenait par-dessus tout à sa réputation, et Yugo le savait. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : elle se disait que si Yugo et elle entraient dans une relation publique, il y aurait sûrement des pervers qui en profiteraient et la citeraient comme exemple pour essayer de faire légaliser la pédophilie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle hésita un moment et Yugo vit la peur dans ses yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il.

Et il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Confessions

_Confessions_

Yugo arpenta plusieurs couloirs avant de trouver Adamaï. Roulé en boule sur l'ancienne couche de Grougaloragran, celui-ci leva à peine la tête en le voyant. Après une légère hésitation, Yugo vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je peux rester avec toi pour dormir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Adamaï acquiesça. Yugo se cala contre lui et resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Tu te souviens de nos vies d'avant ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus, avoua Yugo. J'essaie et des fois, j'arrive à voir des trucs mais j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est mon imagination ou de vrais souvenirs.

Adamaï s'était souvent fait la même réflexion. Bercé par les histoires de Grougal, il avait fini par s'inventer un monde imaginaire où tout était comme il l'aurait voulu. Son imagination débordante lui avait joué des tours : il avait eu des attentes invraisemblables et il avait été déçu.

\- Tu penses à qui ? demanda-t-il. Grougal ? Qilby ?

\- Shinonomé, répondit piteusement Yugo.

\- La sœur de Qilby ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai condamnée, tu comprends pas ? Maintenant que Qilby est enfermé dans la Dimension Blanche, elle va rester dans son dofus à tout jamais ! J'avais pas le droit de faire ça à une innocente ! Et les enfants éliatropes, tu te souviens ? Je leur avais promis que je les aiderais et au final, rien !

Adamaï ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler cette Shinonomé, cette sœur qu'ils avaient connue dans une autre vie. Rien ne lui revenait.

\- On trouvera un moyen de les ramener, murmura-t-il en n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

\- T'as dit _on_ ?

Adamaï acquiesça. Il avait décidé de rester sur l'île pour faire pénitence, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il craignait un peu la réaction de ses amis quand il aurait à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Grougal avait toujours eu un don pour reconnaître les personnes maléfiques au premier coup d'œil et Adamaï ne supportait pas l'idée que maintenant, le petit dragon allait peut-être le rejeter. En même temps, maintenant qu'il s'était plus ou moins réconcilié avec son frère de dofus, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de le quitter.

\- Oui, dit-il. Il suffit d'attendre.

\- Attendre…

Yugo n'ajouta rien de plus mais Adamaï savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Leur longévité représentait un fardeau. Ils étaient condamnés à survivre à tous leurs amis : Ruel, Eva, Pinpin, Amalia… Ils verraient aussi mourir Elely et Flopin, puis leurs enfants, puis les enfants de leurs enfants. Ils s'attacheraient et ils auraient le cœur brisé à chaque enterrement. Comment peut-on vivre heureux en sachant cela ?

\- C'est à Amalia que tu penses ? murmura le dragon.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout foiré avec elle, avoua Yugo. Ou alors, c'était condamné à foirer de toute façon. Le pire, c'est que j'adorerais souhaiter qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle soit heureuse avec mais je peux pas penser à ça sans avoir mal ! Et puis, un jour je la perdrai et ce sera fini. Je l'aimerai pour toujours et il n'y aura jamais d'autre Amalia.

Yugo réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Doucement, Adamaï roula sur le côté et prit son frère dans ses bras. Yugo l'enlaça farouchement, pressant sa joue contre une peau qui avait maintenant la consistance du cuir. Son chapeau glissa et ses ailes se mirent à luire dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu veux bien me dire comment t'as fait ça ? lâcha Yugo entre deux sanglots.

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Pour grandir à une vitesse pareille. C'est les dofus, c'est ça ?

Adamaï ressentit un énorme pincement au cœur. S'il avait réfléchi un peu et passé sa crise de croissance avec Yugo, ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient trouvé le temps de parler, de s'écouter et qu'au final, il n'aurait pas volé les dofus à Goultard ni agressé ses amis. Tout se serait beaucoup mieux terminé.

\- Essaie de dormir, murmura-t-il. Ça ira mieux demain.

Les deux frères ne se doutaient pas qu'Amalia s'était levée et avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en entendant Yugo avouer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il regrettait de savoir qu'il la perdrait un jour. Elle hésita longuement. Elle avait très envie d'aller les rejoindre mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce serait un geste déplacé, que les deux frères avaient besoin de passer ce moment ensemble. En silence, elle alla se recoucher. Peut-être qu'Adamaï avait raison, après tout. Peut-être que ça irait mieux le lendemain.

 _A suivre…_

Note : aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on ait une petite pensée pour Patrick Béthune. L'acteur qui doublait l'inénarrable Ruel Stroud nous a quitté.e.s. Qu'il repose en paix.


	4. Explications

_Explications_

Yugo dormait encore quand Adamaï décida de sortir pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Ce serait facile pour lui. A l'époque où Grougaloragran l'élevait comme un père, il lui avait appris à se transformer en petit animal pour manger le moins possible et économiser les ressources de l'île. C'était comme ça que ce dragon gigantesque avait réussi à survivre sur cette toute petite île.

En revanche, Yugo et Amalia auraient besoin d'un vrai repas. Ils auraient aussi besoin d'un bateau pour les aider à quitter l'île. Même si Adamaï avait décidé de rester, il ne voulait pas obliger ses amis à en faire autant.

Dehors, il trouva Amalia qui avait ramassé des plantes comestibles. A en juger par ses cheveux mouillés, elle avait aussi trouvé une source et pris un bain pendant qu'il dormait encore. D'une certaine façon, il y avait quelque chose d'admirable dans la façon dont elle refusait de se négliger même dans les pires moments. Après un moment de gêne, il lui expliqua que des épaves s'étaient déjà échouées sur l'île d'Oma et que Grougal et lui avaient pris l'habitude de mettre le bois de côté. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

\- Alors tu as de quoi nous fabriquer un bateau ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Au moins un radeau. Avec ça, vous allez pouvoir quitter l'île, tous les deux.

\- Et toi, tu ne viens pas ?

\- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas rester ici.

\- Je peux t'en donner plusieurs. Alibert. Grougal. Chibi. Yugo. Eva. Pinpin. Ruel. Moi. On ne sait même pas où les dieux ont envoyé le reste de la Confrérie, ils pourraient être n'importe où. On a besoin de toi, alors tu ne vas pas rester ici et bouder toute ta vie!

Adamaï grommela quelque chose. Amalia avait touché un point sensible : Chibi et Grougal lui manquaient et ils auraient besoin de lui tôt ou tard. Et puis, Grougal l'avait élevé comme un père pendant les douze premières années de sa vie, il était donc normal qu'il lui rende la pareille en s'occupant de lui maintenant. En même temps, il ne se sentait pas prêt à les affronter. Quel genre d'exemple allait-il pouvoir leur montrer ?

\- Je ne suis pas prêt, répondit-il simplement.

\- La chance. Tout le monde n'a pas l'éternité devant soi, tu sais ?

\- Ça va ! cria-t-il presque. Je vais t'aider à quitter cette île. Tu pourras retourner au royaume sadida, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père.

Amalia ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être cataloguée comme une princesse pourrie-gâtée que la façon dont le dragon avait deviné son inquiétude la laissait sans voix. Après une légère hésitation, elle murmura :

\- Les derniers éniripsas qu'il l'ont vu disent qu'il va très mal.

\- Alors on va faire vite.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur retour dans la grotte. Yugo s'était déjà levé et Amalia nota avec inquiétude qu'il avait le regard trouble, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Quand elle l'interrogea, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir par terre, éluda-t-il. Du coup, j'ai mal partout.

Les trois amis se parlèrent peu pendant le restent de la journée et s'efforcèrent de bricoler un radeau à l'aide de ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Aucun des trois n'avait d'expérience en matière de construction, ce qui rendait les choses particulièrement compliquées. Le soir venu, Yugo fut le premier à s'endormir après un repas improvisé.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de tomber malade, s'inquiéta Amalia.

\- Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais en plantes médicinale, s'étonna Adamaï.

\- Oui, comme tous les sadidas. Mais si c'est vraiment grave, alors je n'arriverai pas à le soigner.

\- Alors, il ferait mieux de guérir vite, rumina le dragon. La mer risque de devenir mauvaise.

* * *

Yugo n'avait pas l'air en meilleure santé le lendemain. Il s'efforça d'aider ses deux amis à construire le radeau mais s'y prit tellement mal qu'Adamaï finit par lui ordonner d'aller leur préparer un repas. L'éliatrope partit en leur promettant qu'il allait leur faire quelque chose qui ressemblait au moins vaguement à de la blanquette.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Amalia ressentit une impression troublante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le fixa du regard un long moment avant de se tourner vers Adamaï et de demander :

\- C'est moi ou son pantalon est plus court qu'avant ?

\- Tu as remarqué, aussi ?

\- Oui, murmura Amalia. Et il n'a pas ouvert un seul portail depuis ce matin et il a l'air de dormir tout éveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Adamaï avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait. Maintenant que les deux frères étaient réunis, Yugo était en train de rattraper sa crise de croissance. C'était inattendu. Comment l'expliquer à ses amis ?

\- Je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas une maladie, éluda-t-il.

\- Donc, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Oui, et il ira beaucoup mieux dans quelques semaines.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il va pouvoir prendre la mer dans cet état ?

Le dragon resta pensif. Il n'en savait rien. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Yugo revint avec du matériel de cuisine et entreprit de cuisiner ce qu'il appelait une « blanquette de la mer », avec du poisson et des plantes locales. Il semblait à peine éveillé et ses gestes lents et mous contrastaient avec son habituelle attitude énergique. Au bout d'un moment, Amalia se proposa pour l'aider et ils se retrouvèrent avec un repas gargantuesque.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant, fit remarquer Adamaï. Je mange moins quand je suis en mode tofu.

\- Je sais mais on pourra toujours la réchauffer ce soir. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai faim depuis ce matin !

Ça aussi, c'était un symptôme. Adamaï se souvenait très bien avoir eu faim pendant sa propre crise de croissance. Il regarda ses amis se remplir la panse en silence. Il fallait qu'il leur annonce la vérité, il le savait. Seulement, cela n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

\- Tu veux bien nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Amalia une fois que la dernière assiette fut nettoyée. Si Yugo n'est pas malade, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

C'était le moment de parler. Un peu honteux, Adamaï raconta tout : sa crise de croissance, la douleur pendant ces quatre semaines, la façon dont Oropo avait insisté pour qu'il garde ses distances avec Yugo… Ses amis restèrent bouche bée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lui as _imposé_ un retard de croissance ? demanda Amalia, indignée.

\- Te plains pas, il est en train de le rattraper !

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda Yugo, tout excité. Je vais prendre combien ? Oh, j'ai hâte de montrer ça à tout le monde !

\- Je ne sais pas combien tu vas prendre ! lança Adamaï. Si je m'étais trouvé près de toi au bon moment, on aurait grandi de manière synchronisée. Là, tu pourrais prendre aussi bien quatre ans que quatre mois et je ne sais ni combien de temps ça va durer, ni si ça va être douloureux ou non.

Yugo resta silencieux un long moment. Quatre mois à quatre ans, pas plus ? Pendant un bref instant, il avait espéré une dizaine d'années pour pouvoir rattraper Amalia et être enfin son égal aux yeux du monde. Vieillir de quatre mois seulement, ça paraissait vraiment dérisoire. Pendant un instant, l'éliatrope sentit à nouveau la rancœur l'envahir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de faire ça en _synchronisé_ , comme tu dis ? lança-t-il enfin.

\- Oropo. Echo voulait que je revienne vers toi, elle pensait que je ne supporterais pas la douleur tout seul. Il a refusé.

Adamaï n'ajouta rien car la même idée venait de leur traverser l'esprit à tous les trois. Si Oropo avait insisté pour priver Yugo de cette crise de croissance, c'était parce qu'il voulait éliminer un rival et avoir Amalia pour lui tout seul. Il ne leur avait vraiment épargné aucune mesquinerie. Yugo resta pensif un long moment.

\- Je vois, dit-il enfin.

Il repoussa son assiette et s'éloigna à pas lents. Amalia et Adamaï échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Va lui parler, ordonna Adamaï.

\- Non, toi, va lui parler ! répondit Amalia. C'est toi qui as fait une bêtise, c'est à toi de la réparer !

Adamaï soupira profondément et rejoignit Yugo parmi les arbres. Il posa la main sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Les deux frères restèrent silencieux un moment. Yugo avait toujours du mal à digérer ce qu'Adamaï lui avait fait mais en même temps, il n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère. Adamaï restait son frérot, pas vrai? Malgré la rancœur, ils savaient tous deux que tout cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

\- Je pourrai dormir avec toi la nuit prochaine ? demanda enfin l'éliatrope. C'est peut-être juste une idée mais j'ai l'impression que je grandis plus quand je dors près de toi…

 _A suivre…_


	5. Départ

_Départ_

Yugo passa le reste de la journée à sommeiller et dormit comme une pierre la nuit suivante. Le radeau était pratiquement terminé et chargé de choses utiles diverses mais Amalia hésitait à embarquer dessus.

\- Je crois que Yugo n'est pas transportable, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Si on tombe sur un grain, il n'aura pas la force de s'accrocher ou de manœuvrer. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous.

\- Il sera peut-être transportable demain, protesta Adamaï.

\- Ou alors il le sera dans six mois. Désolée si ça te paraît égoïste mais je ne veux pas attendre.

Elle pensait à son père, évidemment. Elle pensait aussi à Armand ainsi qu'à sa belle-sœur, qu'elle estimait parfaitement capable de tout faire pour la virer du royaume sadida et devenir reine. Amalia n'avait jamais fait confiance à cette femme étrange qui avait pratiquement débarqué de nulle part pour épouser son frère et elle se sentait impatiente de reprendre sa place.

Elle s'expliqua auprès de Yugo dès qu'il fut réveillé. Il eut un sursaut en réalisant qu'ils allaient encore être séparés et qu'elle allait risquer sa vie, seule sur l'océan. Il essaya de la dissuader mais elle ne voulut rien savoir. Elle voulait revoir son père, point.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage. Le ciel était gris mais la mer semblait encore à peu près calme.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Yugo.

\- Tout-à-fait. Pour le moment, ma place est auprès de mon père.

\- Alors on se retrouvera au royaume sadida.

Amalia posa un genou à terre pour embrasser Yugo sur la joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, elle n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de se mettre à genoux pour l'embrasser. En même temps, il avait très peur en regardant l'océan et le radeau minuscule. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en chemin ?

\- Fais bien attention à toi, dit-il.

\- Ça va ! Je suis pas une damoiselle en détresse !

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué.

En fait, Amalia avait très peur mais elle ne voulait absolument pas le montrer. Face à Adamaï, elle hésita entre le prendre dans ses bras et lui serrer la main, et finit par opter pour la deuxième solution.

\- Faites pas trop de bêtises, tous les deux ! lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils l'aidaient à pousser le radeau dans l'océan.

\- Faut pas trop nous en demander ! plaisanta Yugo.

Les deux frères regardèrent le radeau s'éloigner, petite tache qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fil de l'eau. Yugo agita la main longtemps. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps mais il sentait la fatigue le gagner.

\- Tu ne tiens plus debout ! constata Adamaï en le soulevant de terre. Viens, tu dois te reposer.

\- Ad, t'as déjà été amoureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le dragon. Peut-être dans une autre vie. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Dommage, t'aurais pu me conseiller. Tu crois qu'elle et moi, ce sera possible un jour ?

Adamaï n'en savait rien. Avec tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver à l'avenir, entre les devoirs d'Amalia en tant que princesse et les engagements que Yugo avait déjà pris, les choses seraient compliquées même si Yugo grandissait assez pour que leur différence d'âge apparente ne choque plus. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, frérot. Allez, viens.

Les deux frères remontèrent le chemin vers la grotte de Grougaloragran. Au loin, un petit radeau s'éloignait sur l'océan.

 _A suivre?_

Note: cette fiction est en suspens pour le moment, entre autres raisons parce que j'ai très envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Pinpin et Eva. J'y reviendrai plus tard. Bonne journée.


	6. Trois frères

_Trois frères_

A Emelka, les hivers sont toujours calmes. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et le village dormait sous la neige. Près de l'auberge du Bouftou croustillant, deux enfants construisaient des statues de neige. Il aurait fallu avoir un œil bien exercé pour remarquer que l'un des deux petits garçons était en fait un dragonnet qui avait pris apparence humaine.

Le plus petit des enfants s'arrêta soudain, poussa son frère du coude et lui désigna un inconnu qui se tenait non loin d'eux et les regardait sans bouger. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Salut, dit l'inconnu en avançant d'un pas.

\- Salut, répondit Chibi. Est-ce qu'on est…

\- Ben, c'est moi, Yugo !

Les deux frères restèrent stupéfaits. Grougal se concentra sur son wakfu, le reconnut et se précipita sur lui, manquant de peu de l'envoyer à terre. Chibi en fit autant et les trois frères se retrouvèrent étendus dans la neige.

\- Yugo ! s'écria Chibi en riant. On n'avait pas de nouvelles ! On se faisait du souci, tu sais ? Pinpin et Eva nous ont écrit…

\- Ils vont bien ? demanda Yugo.

\- Ils sont rentrés chez eux avec les enfants. Ils ont retrouvé Junior.

\- Et Amalia ? Ruel ? Goultard ?

\- Amalia est au royaume sadida, Goultard est en train d'aider Eva et Pinpin à réparer leur maison et Ruel, on sait toujours pas où il est.

Yugo resta pensif. Chibi remarqua qu'il tremblait de froid. A part son chapeau bleu, il ne portait aucun de ses vêtements habituels : on aurait dit qu'il s'était servi dans le placard d'une autre personne.

\- Viens, dit-il en se levant. Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes ici. Pourquoi t'es tout grand, maintenant ? Et où est Ad ?

\- Eh bien… c'est une longue histoire.

Yugo suivit ses deux frères jusque dans l'auberge. Il rentrait enfin chez lui. C'était là qu'il avait passé toute son enfance et chaque chose lui était merveilleusement familière : la chaleur du poêle, les chaises en bois, la bonne odeur de cuisine omniprésente. Cependant, il avait l'impression déroutante que tout autour de lui avait rétréci.

Il n'oublia jamais la tête que son papa Alibert fit en le revoyant, ni la façon dont il le serra dans ses bras en répétant qu'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, c'est bien toi mon p'tit piou ? C'est pas croyable… t'as l'air d'avoir faim, les petits ont déjà pris leur goûter mais je vais te faire un chocolat chaud avec plein de vanille, comme tu l'aimes, tu t'es regardé ? T'as vu comme t'es beau ? Va mettre des chaussettes propres, tu vas prendre froid…

Yugo obtempéra et alla mettre des chaussettes. Sa chambre avait gardé la même odeur de linge bien repassé que la dernière fois qu'il y avait dormi. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, devant un miroir qui s'était toujours trouvé là. Pour la première fois, il pouvait contempler sa nouvelle apparence. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent maintenant. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses bras avaient pris un soupçon de muscle et il avait l'air à peu près aussi grand que Tristepin. En outre, il était tout pâle à cause de la fatigue et ses yeux portaient des cernes énormes. Pas étonnant que son père ait eu du mal à le reconnaitre.

\- Yugo, je peux te parler ?

Yugo se retourna et vit Chibi qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses grands yeux. Surpris, Yugo acquiesça et le suivit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Grougal. Ici aussi, il avait l'impression que tout avait rétréci.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant avec lui sur le lit.

\- Eh bien, voilà… Il y a pas longtemps, j'ai remarqué un truc bizarre avec mes… les trucs que j'ai sur la tête, tu sais ? Des fois, quand je suis très énervé ça me chatouille et puis si j'essaie très fort…

\- Tu décolles du sol ?

Chibi hocha la tête. Yugo lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- J'avais à peu près ton âge quand j'ai remarqué que je pouvais faire ça, le rassura-t-il. Ce qui t'arrive est parfaitement normal.

\- Merci, répondit son petit frère avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais malade ou que je faisais un rêve.

\- Ça m'a fait ça à moi aussi, se souvint Yugo.

Il se sentait terriblement ému. Il se souvenait que quand il avait l'âge de son petit frère, il aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un qui lui explique ce qui lui arrivait. Cela lui faisait un bien incroyable de rassurer son petit frère et de lui dire ce que personne n'avait pu lui dire à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi on a ça ? demanda Chibi

\- Parce qu'on est des éliatropes, frérot. Ces ailes font partie de toi, elles sont ton héritage. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, au contraire !

\- Alors pourquoi on les met sous un chapeau ?

\- Eh bien… parce que c'est cool de porter un chapeau !

La réponse contenta Chibi, qui se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir.

\- Je t'ai fait un joli dessin ! annonça-t-il. Tu vois, c'est Papa, c'est Grougal, c'est Adamaï, c'est toi et c'est moi !

\- Il est superbe, ton dessin ! s'écria Yugo.

\- Merci ! Tu vois, sur le dessin, tu fais un portail. Tu m'apprendras à faire des portails ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Et Ad ?

\- Les dragons ne font pas de portails !

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi il est pas rentré avec toi, Ad ? J'ai fait un dessin pour lui aussi !

Soudain, Yugo sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Son adorable petit frère allait vraiment être déçu.

\- Il m'a fait un bout de chemin et ensuite il est rentré sur son île, expliqua-t-il. Il a besoin d'être seul un moment, frérot. Il reviendra.

\- Est-ce qu'il est grand comme toi, maintenant ?

\- Encore plus ! Mais il t'aime toujours autant.

\- Et moi, quand est-ce que je serai aussi grand que toi ?

Yugo se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas quand tu grandiras, avoua-t-il. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes de rester toujours aussi adorable que tu l'es maintenant. D'accord ?

Chibi pouffa de rire et se blottit contre lui.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Mauvaise nouvelle

_Mauvaise nouvelle_

Yugo passa l'heure suivante à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à son père et à ses frères. Ou plutôt, il préféra ne raconter que ce qu'il estimait approprié pour les oreilles innocentes de ses petits frères. Il ressentit à nouveau de la peine en leur décrivant ce qui était arrivé à Adamaï et il dût s'efforcer de rassurer tout le monde en leur répétant que oui, leur frère dragon reviendrait un jour. Il avait juste besoin de s'isoler un peu.

Quand son père lui demanda des détails sur qui était précisément cet Oropo, il éluda la question. Même s'il n'osait pas en parler, il se sentait vaguement coupable d'avoir involontairement créé les éliotropes. En même temps, le souvenir d'Oropo réussissant presque à lui prendre Amalia était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire. Tout cela restait encore trop intense et il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour digérer cette histoire.

Son récit terminé, il était encore trop tôt pour que les premiers clients arrivent. Cependant, un vieux féca nommé monsieur Gombou se tenait déjà à l'entrée. Alibert le connaissait bien. Tous les soirs, il arrivait une demi-heure avant l'ouverture, râlait pour qu'on le laisse entrer, réclamait un bol de la soupe du jour et se plaignait de la météo pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Alibert le soupçonnait fortement de venir à l'auberge uniquement parce qu'il se sentait seul chez lui et il acceptait régulièrement de céder à ses caprices.

\- Quel temps ! lança-t-il tout en s'installant à sa place habituelle. On n'avait pas des hivers comme ça, de mon temps. Vous avez vu toute cette neige ? Avec ça, si j'ai pas encore de ces rhumatismes…

Alibert fit signe à ses enfants, qui se mirent à s'activer en cuisine. Dans le fond, ils aimaient bien monsieur Gombou malgré ses éternelles lamentations. La soupe du jour était un velouté de carottes, une recette que Yugo connaissait par cœur. C'était une chance car son imagination s'était mise à galoper, loin de la cuisine et de la routine. Il imaginait ce qui se passerait quand il retrouverait Amalia. Peut-être qu'elle l'attendrait en salle du trône ou peut-être qu'elle le ferait venir dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il y avait une très belle vue depuis sa chambre. Ils pourraient admirer ensemble le coucher de soleil ou le clair de lune, main dans la main. Ils pourraient échanger des regards sans qu'il ait à lever la tête et se tordre le cou, et peut-être qu'il oserait l'embrasser et que cette fois, ce ne serait pas une erreur. Ils avaient un avenir ensemble maintenant. Tout devenait possible.

Yugo dressa à peine l'oreille quand Alibert annonça d'une voix tonitruante que son petit Yugo était rentré et qu'il avait une mine superbe. Cependant, il lâcha son épluche-légumes quand il entendit la réponse du vieux féca.

\- Et vous l'avez mis au courant pour le papa de sa petite copine sadida ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Yugo croisa le regard de Chibi, qui rougit et baissa les yeux sur le plateau qu'il était en train de préparer. Stupéfait, l'éliatrope tendit l'oreille et entendit son père adoptif qui criait presque :

\- Et vous prendrez quoi avec ce velouté de carottes ? On a du pain aux noix, tout frais !

\- Papa ! cria Yugo. Tu peux venir cinq minutes ?

Il y eut un bruit de chaises bousculées et Alibert fit irruption dans la cuisine. La gêne se lisait sur son visage.

\- Le papa de ma petite copine, c'est le père d'Amalia ? demanda Yugo.

\- Yugo, mon petit, je n'ai pas le temps. Finis-moi vite ce velouté de carottes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il est…

Le jeune éliatrope n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Son père s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, avoua-t-il. Il est parti il y a une semaine.

Yugo resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais été proche du roi Sheran Sharm mais il savait que c'était une bonne personne et que beaucoup de gens l'aimaient énormément, Amalia la première. Soudain, toute sa bonne humeur était retombée.

\- Merci, papa, dit-il. Il faut que j'aille tout de suite au royaume sadida.

\- Holà, doucement, jeune homme ! s'écria Alibert. Il est tard, il fait froid et il n'est pas question que tu ailles où que ce soit sans avoir bien dîné et bien dormi ! Chibi, s'il te plait, tu veux bien t'occuper des carottes ?

Chibi acquiesça et s'empara des légumes tandis que Yugo allait s'asseoir, pensif. A chaque fois que sa vie devenait un peu meilleure, une catastrophe se produisait. C'était à croire qu'il était maudit.

\- Tu veux bien me passer un oignon, s'il te plait ? demanda son petit frère.

\- Attends, je vais l'éplucher moi-même, protesta Yugo. Ça fait pleurer.

\- Tu pourrais pas y aller ce soir, de toute façon, ajouta le petit garçon. Le royaume sadida est en grand deuil. Les frontières sont fermées jusqu'à nouvel ordre, par respect pour le défaut.

\- Le défunt, corrigea Yugo.

\- Oui, le défunt. Papa a écrit une lettre pour leur envoyer ses condo… ses condoléances. Yugo, pourquoi le roi il a pas de dofus pour retourner dedans ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Pourquoi il a…

\- ARRÊTE AVEC TES QUESTIONS !

Chibi resta stupéfait, puis pencha la tête et se remit à éplucher de plus belle. Yugo remarqua que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Sans un mot, il alla passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer son petit frère, ça non. Il se sentait juste irrité à cause de la mauvaise nouvelle et de la fatigue du voyage.

\- Je suis désolé, frérot, murmura-t-il. Tu me poseras des questions demain. Là, je peux pas, je suis trop énervé.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yugo se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange. Pour tout dire, il avait toujours l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve étrange. Il se trouvait dans la maison de son enfance, à ceci près que tout était différent et que tout le monde faisait comme si c'était normal. Ça faisait vraiment très rêve.

Des odeurs familières de café et de chocolat chaud flottaient dans l'escalier quand il descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Grougal et Chibi se trouvaient déjà à table, face à une montagne de nourriture : pain frais, brioche, confitures diverses, jambon, lait, fromage frais et chocolat chaud. Pour Alibert, les repas, c'était vraiment sacré.

\- Bien dormi, mon p'tit piou ? demanda Alibert tandis qu'il se mettait à table.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon de dormir dans un lit, avoua Yugo.

\- Tu veux bien venir me parler cinq minutes ?

Surpris, Yugo acquiesça et suivit son père dans la réserve où il stockait la nourriture. C'était l'hiver et entre les étagères chargées, il y avait à peine assez de place pour eux deux. Visiblement gêné, l'aubergiste prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment aborder doucement le sujet alors je vais y aller franchement. J'imagine que dès que tu pourras, t'iras retrouver ta petite copine Amalia, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Yugo en toute franchise. Elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que t'aimerais que je reste un peu plus longtemps mais je te promets que je reviendrai.

\- Et… tu sais comment on fait les bébés, non ?

Yugo resta stupéfait. Evidemment, à 19 ans, il connaissait parfaitement la théorie. Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de devenir papa tout de suite, c'est ça ?

\- Non, répondit Alibert. Je crois que t'as compris. T'es plus mon petit bébé, maintenant. T'es tout grand, tout beau et à un moment, tu vas peut-être avoir envie de… faire des trucs de grand, tu vois ? Je serais un bien mauvais père si je t'en parlais pas au moins une fois.

\- Je sais comment on fait les bébés, protesta Yugo en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ça, j'espère bien, mais il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Tu vois, les filles, quand elles veulent, c'est bien, mais quand elles veulent pas, elles veulent pas. Si elle te dit non, ça veut dire non, ça sert à rien d'insister. Ensuite, les filles, elles sont souvent plus timides que nous et des fois, elles osent pas dire non. Si elle te dit qu'elle a pas trop envie, qu'elle a pas le temps ou qu'elle a mal au ventre, ça veut dire non et il faut pas insister. Et si elle commence par dire oui et qu'ensuite elle change d'avis et qu'elle veut pas continuer, il faut s'arrêter. Enfin, si elle est ivre ou ensorcelée par quelque chose, ou encore si elle fait dodo, ça veut dire non. Tu comprends ? Tu dois jamais l'obliger.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Yugo avec un petit sourire. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Le reste, c'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre, répondit Alibert avec tendresse. Je te dis l'essentiel maintenant parce que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes le genre d'homme qui se comporte comme un goujat, tu vois ?

\- Je te promets de faire attention, répondit son fils. Mais là j'ai le temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'Amalia et moi…

C'est alors que la voix de Chibi retentit :

\- PAPA ! Grougal, il a encore mis le feu aux rideaux !

Père et fils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et s'efforcèrent ensemble d'étouffer le feu tandis que Grougal, un peu honteux, se tenait à l'écart. Trente secondes et un rideau fichu plus tard, Alibert se tourna vers ses deux plus jeunes fils, le regard furieux.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux cinq minutes ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais moi, j'ai rien fait ! protesta Chibi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de garder toujours une serviette humide près de toi dans la cuisine ! Où est-elle, cette serviette humide ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'une pompe à incendie, ce serait plus efficace ! lança le petit éliatrope.

\- Une quoi ?!

\- C'est la faute de Grougaloragran ! intervint Grougal en regardant par terre.

Les deux frères avaient vraiment l'air penaud et Alibert, qui avait le cœur trop tendre pour avoir envie de les punir, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alibert soupira.

\- Yugo, va à la porte et dis-leur qu'on est fermés, qu'on ouvrira à midi moins le quart, pas avant. Quant à vous deux, mes petits chenapans…

Yugo alla ouvrir la porte, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un du village. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant qui avait frappé.

C'était Amalia.

 _A suivre…_


	8. Retrouvailles

_Retrouvailles_

 _Génial,_ pensa Yugo _. J'avais espéré quelque chose de romantique pour nos retrouvailles. Un clair de lune ou un coucher de soleil, quelque chose comme ça. A la rigueur, si on s'était retrouvés au milieu d'une baston, ç'aurait été cool. On est à la porte de l'auberge de mon père, je porte son vieux pyjama rapiécé et la cuisine sent le brûlé parce que Grougal vient de faire flamber les rideaux ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être plus ridicule…_

\- Salut, dit-il simplement.

\- Salut, répondit-elle.

Il la dépassait d'un ou deux centimètres maintenant, ce qui lui donnait l'impression déroutante d'être debout sur une chaise. Elle avait de la neige plein les cheveux et les yeux creusés par la fatigue ou la tristesse, c'était difficile à dire. Il cherchait en vain ses mots. Que peut-on dire à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son papa ?

\- Tu rentres ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- YUGO ! cria son père depuis la cuisine. Je t'ai dit de ne laisser entrer personne ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois ce… Amalia ! Quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'instant d'après, Alibert allait serrer la princesse dans ses bras, familiarité qu'il avait commencé à prendre deux ou trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait deviné qu'il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'elle devienne sa belle-fille un jour. D'habitude gênée face à ce genre de comportement, la princesse l'avait pourtant toléré et avait fini par considérer le père de Yugo comme une sorte de deuxième papa. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait de nouveau installé autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- On a appris pour ton papa, annonça Alibert en plaçant un bol et des couverts devant Amalia. On est vraiment désolés, ma pauvre pitchoune. Brioche ou pain de mie ?

\- Oui, ajouta Yugo. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre. Ça a dû être un sacré choc.

\- Je m'y attendais, répondit tristement Amalia. J'ai passé la nuit à son chevet. Il a commencé par me parler de ma mère, ensuite il m'a demandé de lui chanter sa chanson préférée et ensuite il s'est endormi. J'ai dû m'endormir à mon tour et quand je me suis réveillée… c'était fini. Et ensuite, Armand m'a fait une scène, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Ensuite, il y a eu tout le protocole royal, on s'est encore engueulés… Et voilà, je me suis sauvée. Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours pas réalisé… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attend encore là-bas !

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Yugo étendit la main, attrapa la sienne, puis la retira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'osait plus la toucher, ni pourquoi elle avait ce petit sourire et cet air vaguement intimidé quand elle le regardait. D'habitude, Amalia n'était vraiment pas facile à intimider.

Alibert, lui, avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Il avait déjà surpris ce genre d'échanges de regard à l'auberge, en général chez des couples qui dînaient en amoureux. Il avait lui-même eu des amoureuses quand il était plus jeune et il se souvenait qu'elles l'avaient regardé avec ces yeux-là. Si Amalia avait l'air tout timide, c'était, autant se l'avouer tout de suite, parce que son fils lui faisait de l'effet. Et pas le même effet que quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il lui arrivait encore au coude. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Chibi, tu voudras bien monter les draps pour la chambre d'amis ? claironna-t-il.

\- Si c'est pour moi, je ne compte pas rester, protesta la princesse.

\- Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta. Après avoir fait tout ce chemin, tu as sûrement besoin de te reposer. Encore un peu de brioche ?

A la surprise générale, Amalia demanda soudain où en était cette recette de blanquette végétarienne. Ravi de pouvoir parler d'autre chose, Alibert lui détailla point par point le principe de la recette et lui proposa de lui en faire goûter à midi. Tout le monde avait fini de manger quand il se leva enfin et annonça qu'il allait préparer la chambre d'amis, Amalia allait bien dormir dans la _chambre d'amis_.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de bien vous brosser les dents ! cria-t-il depuis l'escalier.

Amalia et Yugo avaient tous deux compris le message. Même si Alibert était plutôt ouvert d'esprit dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas encore question pour lui de laisser son fils partager sa chambre avec sa copine, en tout cas pas sous son toit. S'ils voulaient un peu d'intimité, ils allaient devoir la chercher ailleurs.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua enfin Yugo.

Il lui attrapa la main sous la table. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et ils se seraient peut-être embrassés si les petits frères ne s'étaient pas mis à crier :

\- Ouh, les amoureux ! Ouh, les amoureux !

Yugo lâcha sa main et soupira profondément. Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette maison ! Tant pis, puisque Alibert manquait un peu d'autorité, il allait devoir sévir.

\- Vous avez entendu papa ? s'écria-t-il. Allez vous brosser les dents et ensuite, nettoyez cette cuisine ! Vous avez vu les rideaux, dans quel état ils sont ?

Les deux petits frères prirent leur air le plus innocent, espérant échapper à cette corvée. Malheureusement pour eux, cette méthode marche parfois sur les parents mais jamais sur les grands frères. Ils furent obligés de battre en retraite.

L'éliatrope poussa un soupir profond.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ce matin, ils sont déchaînés !

\- C'est leur façon de te montrer qu'ils sont contents de te voir, supposa Amalia.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Moi aussi, je suis…

Il s'approcha d'elle, pensait qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton papa, répéta-t-il.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-elle. Mais c'est pas ta faute ! Et quand je vois que ton père est toujours là, quand je vois à quel point tes frères sont adorables, je me dis que tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as ! Ah, cet Armand…

Elle fut interrompue par un sanglot. Maladroitement, Yugo lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait horriblement gêné. Que faire ?

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Pire que ça ! Evangélyne m'a écrit avant de savoir, pour mon père. Elle m'a donné des nouvelles et m'a demandé comment ça allait, tout ça. Figure-toi que l'autre idiote a intercepté la lettre !

Amalia se dégagea, essuya ses larmes et fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté pour en sortir une lettre pliée en quatre.

\- Tiens ! dit-elle. Elle m'a fait une scène après l'avoir lue ! Regarde-moi ça !

Yugo lut et ne trouva rien de choquant. C'était une lettre polie et amicale qui allait à l'essentiel, typique d'Eva, signée aussi par Pinpin et par les enfants. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Le dernier paragraphe, expliqua Amalia. _Dès que ce sera possible, j'aimerais te rendre visite au royaume sadida. Voudrais-tu s'il te plait m'arranger un rendez-vous avec un artisan ? Mon arc est toujours brisé et j'aimerais négocier l'achat d'un nouveau._

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Yugo, perplexe. Eva est une crâ, c'est normal qu'elle veuille un arc.

\- Oui, et aucune crâ ne le mérite plus qu'elle ! Eh bien, figure-toi que cette pécore s'est mise à la traiter d'opportuniste, d'égoïste, d'idiote qui ne sait même pas veiller sur son propre arc et qui n'a même pas la décence d'attendre la fin des funérailles pour se manifester ! Après tout ce qu'Eva a fait, t'imagine ? Et Armand qui lui donne raison… Par moments, je me demande si ce n'est pas une bellaphone.

\- Si c'était une bellaphone, Armand se serait changé en singe depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Yugo.

\- Il n'y a déjà pas une grande différence entre Armand et un singe !

Un double éclat de rire les avertit que les petits frères les écoutaient, cachés dans l'escalier. Yugo soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Ils n'arrêtent pas depuis ce matin !

\- C'est pas grave, protesta Amalia en pliant la lettre. Les enfants sont comme ça.

\- Et c'est à cause de cette lettre que tu t'es échappée ? comprit enfin Yugo.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'auberge, Amalia se fendit d'un large sourire. Elle se pencha, fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un arc qui ressemblait fort à celui que son amie avait perdu.

\- J'ai eu ça chez l'un des meilleurs artisans du royaume ! annonça-t-elle. Ensuite, je suis partie au milieu de la nuit. J'ai décidé de passer par Emelka pour voir si tu y étais. Et me voici ! Je pars donner ça à Eva, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Tu veux pas plutôt prendre un bain et te reposer d'abord ?

Amalia acquiesça. Elle se sentait moulue par la marche et le froid, et l'idée de prendre quelques heures pour se laver, se détendre et dormir un peu lui semblait merveilleusement réconfortante. Elle savait très bien où se trouvait la chambre d'amis mais Yugo l'accompagna néanmoins jusque sur le pas de la porte. Ils restèrent un instant face à face, silencieux et gênés.

\- Ça te va très bien, tu sais ? dit-elle enfin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais. La façon dont la nature vient de te gâter.

L'éliatrope ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- J'arrive pas à m'y faire, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression que tout a rétréci, c'est trop bizarre !

\- Moi, je crois que je pourrais très bien m'y faire.

Elle lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Il lui prit la main et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais ce geste était plein de promesses, plein d'espoir. Ils avaient enfin un avenir ensemble. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux encore un instant, puis elle se glissa dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

Yugo prit mentalement note de se préparer pour son prochain voyage.

 _La fin !_

Note : cette fois-ci, cette fiction est vraiment terminée. J'aimerais adresser un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont lue et à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires, c'est super sympa. Rendez-vous devant nos écrans pour la prochaine saison !


End file.
